It ain't right, it ain't proper, it ain't just
by DemelzaRoss
Summary: After what happens at the end of the episode... at least 10 chapters long


Ross laid on the floor and looked at the figure of his wife walking off, her head held up high and he touched the side of his nose and saw the red stain of blood.

Demelza walked into the house her head spinning from the morning, the morning where had no sleep, she had spent most of the night holding Jeremy for comfort to herself as well as his comfort, it was like he knew that his father was upsetting his mother dearly.

"Mistress," Prudie said as she saw her walk in the kitchen in a daze, "cup of tea?" Demelza ignored her as she got out the teapot and started to make a pot on the stove. "Where's Jeremy?" Demelza asked as she looked at her. "He in the library mistress," Prudie said as she looked at her, "he with Jud…" Demelza nodded as she started to pour her tea. "Sit down mistress," Prudie said gently.

Ross staggered up and saw Jud come out the house holding Jeremy's hand. "Ay Master Jeremy, all this be yours one day…" Jud said as he walked him around the garden, "the mine, the 'ouse, the 'arm, you make sure you look after it, it ain't fit, it ain't proper, it ain't just what your father did!" Jeremy looked at him with is big brown eyes, "ay your mother ain't deserve that." Jud saw Jeremy look at his father and he stopped talking as Ross took him from Jud.

Demelza sat down and looked at Prudie as she gave her a cup of tea. "Now mistress," Prudie started as she looked at her, "I got you mistress… On your side, I am your servant not his mam!" Demelza looked at her and smiled as she took her hand and stroked the back of it. Prudie turned and looked as she saw Demelza's gazed into the hall. Ross walked in holding Jeremy.

"Got a nerve," Prudie said as she stood up, "tidn't right, tidn't proper, tidn't fit… after what that girl done for you… giving children, love, mistress of house…" Prudie dabbed her eyes with a tissue as Demelza looked at her. "Prudie," Demelza whispered, "you take Jeremy upstairs to get ready…"

Prudie took Jeremy from Ross and gave him a scowl. "Come on Mater Jeremy, master of house now," Prudie said as she put him down on the floor and ran after him.

Ross looked at Demelza as she just stared at him coldly. "You must see I had no choice," Ross said as he looked at her. "When will you be going to Trenwith?" Demelza asked as she looked at him, "Would you like me to help you pack? Or will she be moving in here? Not that I imagine that this would be comfort to her, she's used to the grand house…" Ross stared at her.

"Demelza," Ross started again, "I know I have broken your trust…" Demelza sipped her tea and looked at him. "You forfeited it," Demelza said coldly, "Would you like me to pack, Jeremy and I can stay with Dwight for a while…" Ross looked up at her. "Jeremy…" Ross whispered. "You know your son," Demelza said coldly, "or do you think Geoffrey Charles is yours as you seem to be more interested in him…" Ross looked at her. "Demelza that is unjust and un…" Ross started dejected.

Demelza stood up angrily. "It is the truth, he thinks Jud is his papa more than you," Demelza said calmly, "and he is drunk on your barley wine and still better…" Ross stared at her. "But never mind because Elizabeth and Geoffrey Charles needed you, never mind me and your son suffering at home with no money, you knew I would be alright because I was common I could survive Elizabeth she couldn't do things herself what was it you told Elizabeth at Harvest time, oh I was just a maid and she was a beautiful lady… that's right…"

"Demelza…" Ross started again. "I didn't need that five hundred pounds because I could survive, I could go fishing get our food, get the wood for the fire for you and your son, I can sew and mend our clothes I can make clothes for us, but Elizabeth needed our money because she can't do that… I've never been more insulted Ross…" Ross looked at her. "How dare you, after what your father…" Ross started.

"My father didn't promise to look after me, promise to cherish me, I expected the beatings the hurt, the pain, the disappointment I expected it, but I looked up to you," Demelza shouted at him, "you promised to forsake all others do you remember that…" Demelza looked at him, "this is worse than any beating my father gave me…"

Demelza walked past him and turned and looked at him. "You go Trenwith," Demelza said, "I hope you will be very happy, because I tried my hardest to make you happy, but she is never having my son, you got that, you have the son you wanted with her, Geoffrey Charles and I will take care of MY son…" Demelza walked off coldly her head held up proudly until she got out of site and a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
